Comeback
by Queen DheVils94
Summary: 'Sequel WFY' Chapter 3 update ! "Kai,kau mungkin tak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku alami kemarin sore. Tapi kau harus percaya padaku !" "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Luhan hyung." "Tapi sakit Kai,dadaku terasa sakit saat melihatnya bersama namja lain,sakit hiks." "Aku menyukai-ani mencintaimu sejak lama Sehuna."HunHan , KrisHan,KaiHun,Kaisoo ! RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

Comeback

Author : Queen DheVils94 ( dheanabila99 )

Cast : HunHan and KrisHan

Genre : YAOI, Romance , Hurt

Leght : Chaptered

Summary : Sehun yang selalu menunggu dan Luhan yang telah kembali. Dengan ini cinta abadi kembali mempersatukan mereka walau adanya rintangan.

Disclaimer : Cast sepenuhnya milik tuhan tapi fic ini sepenuhnya milik saya.

AN : Hai saya kambek nih ! *Lempar Chanyeol

Saya buat ff ini sebagai sequel dari 'Waiting for you' karena ada yang minta dan sayanya juga sempat buat jadi deh ni ff. karena seperti biasa doc yg saya save disini tuh gk ada yang bener, kenapa ? karena kata2nya banyak yg ilang jadi kalian bisa liat full vernya di wp saya yah :D

Prolog

.

.

.

.

_"Kapan kau akan kembali hyung, aku merindukanmu."_

_"Aku dimana ? Kau siapa ?"_

_"Aku Kris. Kau dirumahku."_

_"Hyung ! Kau Luhan hyung kan !?"_

_"Nuguseo ? Aku bukan Luhan namaku Yi Han."_

Kenapa hyung, kenapa kau melupakannku ? apa salahku ? aku selalu menunggumu dengan harapan kau akan kembali dengan senyum manismu dan memelukku. Tapi kenapa kau malah **_melupakanku_** hyung. Aku tidak akan menyerah hyung, aku akan berusaha membuatmu kembali kesisiku.

Aku tidak mengenalnya tapi kenapa hatiku sangat merindukannya ? aku tak mengenali wajahmu tapi aku ingat suaramu. Sebenarnya kau siapa ?

Bolehkan aku **_egois _**? Bolehkan aku menginginkanmu terus melupakannya dan tetap bersamaku. Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku menemukanmu di **_jurang_** itu. Bolehkah aku berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku ?

Aku selalu menunggumu, menunggu dengan harapan kau akan kembali ke sisiku. Saat cinta dihatiku mulai tumbuh, kau menghilang dank au kembali dengan dirimu yang baru, Dirimu yang **_melupakanku._**

TBC or Delete ?

Hayo dipilih dipilih

Gimana ? adakah yang penasaran ?

Saya bakal lanjutin kalau ada kalian yang minta, saya gk maksa loh^^

Mind to Review ?

No **Shiders** okay :D

-DheVils94-


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Queen DheVils94 ( dheanabila99 )

Cast : HunHan and KrisHan

Genre : YAOI, Romance , Hurt

Leght : Chaptered

Warning : Alur ngasal, EYD jadi ETS ( Ejaan Terserah Saya ) , Miss Typo(s) , de el el

Summary : Sehun yang selalu menunggu dan Luhan yang telah kembali. Dengan ini cinta abadi kembali mempersatukan mereka walau adanya rintangan.

Disclaimer : Cast sepenuhnya milik tuhan tapi fic ini sepenuhnya milik saya.

AN : Hai saya kambek nih ! *Lempar Chanyeol

Hooolaaaa ff ini akhirnya dilanjut ! mohon maaf untuk ff 'Hallucinations' karena belum bisa dilanjut ya *bow* Saya akan secepatnya ngelanjutin soalnya sekolah saya libur 11 hari karna kls 9 ujian Yeaaaah ~ *nari trouble maker (?) bareng thehun *plaaak*

! (?)

Sehun POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam bis yang telah datang. Seperti biasa jam 4 sore akuu selalu ke stasiun di tengah Busan untuk menunggu Luhan hyung. Aku tau ini gila, setiap sore kuhabiskan waktuku hanya untuk menunggu Luhan hyung yang belum tentu akan kembali. Tapi hati kecilku berkata bahwa Luhan hyung akan kembali. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu ? sebenarnya aku lelah dengan semua ini, ingin rasanya jika Luhan hyung benar sudah pergi aku ikut menyusulnya, tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan ? Haah ~ sabarlah Oh Sehun pasti Tuhan sudah merencanakan sesuatu untukmu.

Akhirnya halte dimana aku turun sudah dekat, aku segera bersiap siap (?) untuk turun. Stasiun terlihat ramai dengan manusia yang entah ingin pergi,pulang atau bahkan akan menunggu sepertiku. Kududukkan diriku ditempat biasa aku menunggu Luhan hyung. Waktu menunjukan pukul empat lewat tiga puluh menit. Ya selamat menunggu Oh Sehun.

~o~

Author POV

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan didekat sebuah jurang yang lumayan dalam. Matanya menangkap seorang namja yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam jurang. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka terutama dibagian kepalanya. Kris –nama namja tinggi itu- segera saja melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati hati mendekati namja tersebut. Betapa terejutnya Kris melihat keadaan namja tersebut. Beberapa lukanya telah mongering bersama darah didalamnya, terlihat juga beberapa memar di tangan dan kakinya yang membiru, belum lagi luka dikepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kris segera menggendong namja itu dan membawanya ke rumahnya untuk diobati.

Setelah sampai Kris segera membaringkan namja yang tadi ia tolong di ranjang yang ada dikamarnya. Kris segera mengambil baskom kecil yang diisikan air hangat dan juga kotak P3K untuk mengobati namja tadi. Saat sedang mengelap bagian wajah namja itu Kris terpaku melihat wajah namja itu, walau banyak darah yang menghiasi wajahnya sisi cantik dari namja itu tetap terlihat jelas bagi Kris.

_Degh !_

'apa ini kenapa aku jantungku berdegup sangat kencang ?'batin Kris. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dan kembali kepada pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya.

~o~

Still Author POV

Sehun kembali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah ditangan kirinya, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat belas menit. Stasiun sudah mulai sepi, mau tak mau Sehun meninggalkan stasiun itu dan kembali pulang karenaa banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu di apartementnya dan juga Luhan.

Sesampainya di apartement, Sehun segera mengunci pintu dan berjalan kedalam kamarnya dan Luhan. Sehun terlihat lesu tak bersemangat karena biasanya jika ia pulang Luhan akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembut yang khas tapi sekarang hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya. Sehun embali teringat saat Luhan yang mengajarinya pr yang tak ia mengerti dengan sabar walaupun ia sendiri sudah lelah.

FlashBack On

"Sehun kau mengerti ?"Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang duduk didepannya. Sehun terlihat mengantuk dan lemas.

"Hoam ~ aku tidak mengerti hyung, aku ngantuk."Jawab Sehun dengan wajah polosnya yang terkesan imut.

"Haish, yasudah aku terangkan sekali lagi tapi kau harus perhatikan ne."Ucap Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menguap. Sepertinya ia benar benar mengantuk.

"No 3 ini menggunakan persamaan, berarti x + 4x + 150 = .."Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan penjelasannya Sehun sudah tertidur duluan. Kepalanya diletakkan di meja dengan tangan sebagai alasnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala Sehun.

"Sehuna, sebaiknya kau pindah dulu ke kasur kalau kau benar benar mengantuk."Ujar Luhan sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sehun.

"Hmm, ne hyung."Jawab Sehun lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kasur dengan mata setengah tertutup. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut tidur di sebelah Sehun.

"Hyung ~ Peluk ~"Rengek Sehun kepada Luhan dengan sangat manjanya. Luhan pun mendekat dan memeluk Sehunnya.

"Selamat tidur Sehunah."

FlashBack Off

_Tess tess_

Sehun kembali menangis. Kalian bisa menyebutnya cengeng, terserah tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sehun sangat merindukan saat saat bersama Luhan. Bermain playstation, bercanda , memasak bersama , bermain bola dan tidur saling berpelukkan. Ia sangat merindukannya, merindukan hyung tersayangnya. Hyung satu satunya yang ia punya.

"Kapan kau kembali hyung ? aku merindukanmu."

~0~

"Nghh." Seorang namja terlihat akan segera bangun dari tidurnya, atau mungkin pingsannya ?. Luhan –nama asli namja itu- menggeliat di kasur namja yang menolongnya. Tak lama mata coklatnya pun terbuka. Ia melihat seseorang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Aku dimana ? Kau siapa ?"Tanya Luhan kepada orang didepannya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku Kris, Kau dirumahku."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huahahahahaha maaf tbcnya gk tepat *sengaja sih /plaak/*

Duh maap deh kalau gaje. Maklum aja saya lagi galau gara2 taemin ikut WGM ! apa coba taem kan masih kecil (?) harusnya jgn ikut wgm ! QAQ !

Yaudahlah makasih udah mau baca, yang mau Review silahkan ~

BIG THANKS TO : Oh Hyunsung and 0312luLuEXOticS !

KHAMSAHAMNIDA ~ *kecup basah :***

Mind to Review again ?

No Siders please !

-DheVils94-


	3. Chapter 3

Comeback 2

Author : Queen DheVils94

Cast : HunHan and KrisHan

Genre : YAOI or BL , Romance , Hurt

Rating : T

Leght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Cast sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME tapi Fic ini sepenuhnya milik saya.

AN : Hoy I'm comeback *lemparonew

Ada yang nunggu g ? gk ada ? yaudah deh *ngomong sendiri ceritanya*

Okelah gk pake lama langsung aja capcus

**You Hate YAOI ? just leave**

**Plagiator : go away**

**-DheVils94**

.

.

.

.

.

"Nghh." Seorang namja terlihat akan segera bangun dari tidurnya, atau mungkin pingsannya ?. Luhan –nama asli namja itu- menggeliat di kasur namja yang menolongnya. Tak lama mata coklatnya pun terbuka. Ia melihat seseorang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Aku dimana ? Kau siapa ?"Tanya Luhan kepada orang didepannya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku Kris, Kau dirumahku."

Chapter 2

Sehun POV

.

.

Seperti biasa pagi hari terbagun dengan keadaan sendirian,mandi,sarapan sendiri dan berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. Haah sampai kapan aku harus begini ? apa aku pindah ke Seoul saja dan tinggal bersama paman Kim ? itu tidak mungkin, aku tau ekonomi paman Kim tak mungkin bisa menampungku dengan anaknya yang berjumlah empat bagaimana kalau aku tinggal disana,pasti akan sangat merepotkan. Tapi aku kesepian tanpa Luhan hyung disini.

"Hey Sehun ! kenapa kau melamun ?"Tanya Kai yang membuat aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ya aku dan Kai sedang berada didalam bis menuju sekolah,tadi aku tak senaja bertemu dengan temanku ini.

"Ah ani aku hanya merindukan Luhan hyung."Jawabku pelan. Kai terlihat tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pundakku.

"Jangan terlalu lama bersedih Sehun, itu tidak baik. Suatu saat nanti pasti kau akan bertemu lagi dengan Luhan hyung."Ucap Kai. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya

_'Ya,suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu hyung.'_

-oOo-

Author POV

"Namamu siapa ?''Tanya Kris kepada Luhan didepannya. Luhan terlihat mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut kencang yang menimbulkan rasa nyeri di bagian kepalanya.

"Akhh."Ringis Luhan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Gwenchana ?"Tanya Kris yang mendekat ke Luhan.

"Kepalaku sakit,dan aku tidak tahu namaku siapa."Jawab Luhan yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Baiklah kau tidur saja dulu."Ucap Kris dan dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan. Lalu Luhan kembali berbaring ditempat tidur dan menutup matanya.

_"Hyung ! Luhan hyung !"Panggil seorang namja berkulit putih yang berlari menghampiriku. Siapa dia ?_

_"Nuguseo ? a-apa namaku Luhan ?"Jawabku saat namja itu sudah ada didepanku. Ia mengelap keringat yang bercucuran dipelipisnya sebelum menjawab._

_"Kau Luhan hyung kan !? ini aku hyung Sehun ! kau tak ingat aku?"Tanya namja itu lagi. Kali ini tersifat kekecewaan diwajah tampannya._

_"A-ku tak tahu kau siapa, aku ini sebenarnya siapa !?"_

_"Hyung ! kau hyungku Luhan hiks,kau jahat hyung,kau melupakanku !"Bentak namja itu sambil menangis. Entah mengapa aku merasa sesak saat melihatnya menangis. Kumohon hentikan tangisanmu ! aku memang tak mengingatmu tapi aku mohon !_

_"Hiks kau jahat hyung,ini aku Sehun hiks."Namja itu kembali menangis,tubuhnya jatuh terduduk didepanku,wajahnya memerah,matanya sembab. Aku tak tahan lagi !_

_"Kau ingat hyung,saat kau berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku. Selalu melindungiku saat aku takut,tapi kenapa kau malah melupakanku hyung ! apa salahku !?"Ucap namja itu. Lalu terbesit ingatan kecil dikepalaku._

**_"Hyung,kau berjanji kan untuk selalu bersamaku ?"_**

**_"Ne sehunah,hyung akan selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu."_**

**_"Yakso ?"_**

**_"Ne yakso."_**

_Kenapa ? wajah namja itu sangat mirip denganku dan namja didepanku ini, apa benar kami saling mengenal ?_

**_"Saranghaeyo Luhan hyung !"_**

**_"Nado saranghae Sehunah !"_**

_"Aakkhhh !"Sakit,kepalaku tiba tiba kembali sakit. Aku tak tahan._

_"Hyung gwenchana !?"_

_"AAKKHHHH !"_

"Gwenchana ! apa yang terjadi !?"Tanya Kris saat mendengar teriakan dari arah kamarnya yang berasal dari Luhan. Kris segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Akh,kepalaku sakit !"Jawab Luhan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut kencang. Kris yang panic refleks memeluk Luhan yang mengusap kepala namja itu lembut penuh kasih sayang, entah mengapa tubuhnya seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya. Dirasa Luhan mulai tenang Kris segera melepaskan pelukannya walaupun ada rasa tak rela pada dirinya saat harus melepas pelukannya.

"Apa kepalanmu masih sakit ?"Tanya Kris dengan hati hati.

"Ah kurasa begitu."Jawab Luhan.

"Jadi,apa kau sudah mengingat namamu ?"Tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku tak tahu,aku hanya mengingat sedikit. Aku hanya mengingat 'Han'"Jawab Luhan pelan. Ia masih berusaha mengingat namanya.

"Ah baiklah,begini sebenarnya aku tahu siapa namamu. Kau itu sebenarnya adalah tunanganku Yi Han,Xi Yi Han."Ucap Kris berbohong._ 'Maafkan aku,aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu'Batin Kris lirih._

"Jeongmalyo ? kenapa kau tak mengatakannya daritadi !"Kata Luhan atau bisa kita panggil dia Yi Han sekarang ?

"Ne,mianhe aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa benar kau hilang ingatan atau tidak."Jawab Kris dengan senyuman mempesonanya. Sesaat Luhan terpesona dengan senyuman itu.

"Ah ya maaf aku melupakanmu Kris."Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Ani,kau tak salah Yi Han."Ucap Kris sambil kembali membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

-oOo-

Sehun POV

Yah seperti biasa setiap jam empat sore aku akan kembali ke stasiun untuk menunggu Luhan hyung. Sekarang aku sedang bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke stasiun. Semoga saja keberuntungan berada padaku sehingga aku bisa bertemu Luhan hyung.

Setelah mengunci pintu apartement aku segera memasuki lift dan meninggalkan apartement untuk menaiki bis. Saat menunggu bis aku melihat Kai sedang memesan bubble tea. Sejak kapan dia menyukai bubble tea ?

"Hey Kai !"Panggilku sambil melambaikan tanganku ke arahku.

"Ah Sehun !"Balas Kai lalu ia menghampiriku.

"Kau mau pergi ke stasiun ya ?"Tanya Kai.

"Ne seperti biasa."

"Ah ini kebetulan aku membeli dua Bubble tea untukmu saja."Ucap Kai lagi sambil menyodorkan (?) segelas bubble tea kepadaku. Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya.

"Ah terima kasih Kai !"Ucapku berterima kasih.

"Ne cheonma,ah Sehun aku harus segera pulang. Selamat menunggu Fighting !"ucap Kai lalu berbalik pulang.

"Ne fighting."Jawabku.

-oOo-

Still Sehun POV

Disinilah aku sekarang,tempat biasa aku menunggu Luhan hyung. Ah apa aku tidak salah lihat. Apa itu benar Luhan hyung ? apa aku tidak salah lihat ? segera saja aku menghampiri namja yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat aku duduk sekarang.

"Hyung ! Luhan hyung !"Panggilku. akhirnya namja itu menengok ke arahku dan aku terbelalak kaget ternyata itu benar Luhan hyung. Terima kasih Tuhaan…

"Nuguseo ? namaku bukan Luhan tapi Yi Han."

DEGH !

Apa aku tak salah dengar ? aku harap begitu.

"Apa, apa yang kau katakana barusan hyung ? kau tak mengenalku ? aku Sehun hyung,adikmu !"Ucapku meyakinkan Luhan hyung.

"Maaf mungkin kau salah orang,aku benar benar tak mengenalmu."

"Yi Han !"Panggil seseorang dari belakang Luhan hyung.

"Kris."

"Siapa dia Yi Han ?"Tanya namja tinggi itu kepada Luhan hyung. Apa Luhan hyung mengenalnya ?

"Ah aku tak tahu,tiba tiba dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Luhan hyung'"Jawab Luhan hyung.

"Maaf mungkin kau salah orang,dia Yi Han tunanganku bukan Luhan kakakmu."Ucap namja tinggi itu kepadaku.

"Maaf kami harus segera pergi,ayo Yi Han."Ucap namja tinggi itu dan membawa Luhan hyung pergi bersamanya.

_Apa ini mimpi ? ku harap begitu…_

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Yeaaah akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter dua inih fiyuh *ngelapkeringet*

Maaf kalau chap ini masih kurang panjang tapi emang Cuma ini aja yang ada dikepala saya maaf yaaa :D

Big Thanks to:

exostan di cp 1, 0312luLuEXOticS , , Shizuluhan , rinie hun , baconggyeol , lisana1 , Jenn2797.  
Huaaa maaf ya belum bisa bales ripiu insyaAllah chap selanjutnya ya !

Mind to review again ?

Please don't be a silent readers. Aku liat viewnya sampai 412 tapi reviewnya Cuma 10 L ngetik itu capek lo tolong dihargai yaa :D

-DheVils94


	4. Chapter 4

Comeback 3

Author : Queen DheVils94

Cast : HunHan and KrisHan

Genre : YAOI or BL , Romance , Hurt

Rating : T

Leght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Cast sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME tapi Fic ini sepenuhnya milik saya.

AN : Hoy I'm comeback *lemparonew

Ada yang nunggu g ? gk ada ? yaudah deh *ngomong sendiri ceritanya*

Okelah gk pake lama langsung aja capcus

**You Hate YAOI ? just leave**

**Plagiator : go away**

**-DheVils94**

**-oOo-**

**Author POV**

Terlihat namja manis berwajah seperti anak kecil sedang memindahkan beberapa potong baju dari lemari ke dalam koper berukuran sedang. Ia terlihat sangat serius namun kesan imut diwajahnya tetap terlihat. Yi han,nama namja itu atau kita sebut saja Luhan ?. Tak lama datang namja yang memiliki tubuh tinggi menghampiri Yi han. Sebelumnya ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudah siap,Han."Tanya Kris namja bertubuh tinggi itu. Yi han menoleh dan tersenyum kecil kepada Kris.

"Ya,sebentar lagi."Jawabnya. Kris mengacak rambut Yi han pelan.

"aku tunggu dibawah ya."Ucap Kris. Ia membungkuk dan mengecup pelan pipi kiri Yi han. Yi han membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya.

_Blush_

Pipi Yi han seketika itu juga memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya,menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya. Kris hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Yi hand an segera turun kebawah. Setelah Kris pergi Yi han mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh pipi kirinya yang baru saja dicium Kris. _Deg deg deg_, jantung Yi han terasa berdegup kencang. Ia segera menurunkan tangannya dan kembali bersiap.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kris dan Yi han sedang berada di Stasiun Kereta api yang ada ditengah kota Busan. Mereka akan pergi ke Seoul selama beberapa hari karena Kris ada urusan disana. Karena tak mau meninggalkan Yi han sendirian akhirnya Kris mengajak Yi han untuk ikut bersamanya. Mereka duduk dikursi tunggu yang disediakan,menunggu kereta yang akan mengantar mereka.

"Yi han,apa kau haus ?"Tanya Kris kepada Yi han yang sedang memperhatikan sekitarnya. Yi han menoleh kea rah Kris.

"Sedikit."

"Baiklah,aku beli minum sebentar,kau tunggu disini ne. Jangan kemana mana."Ucap Kris sebelum pergi. Yi han kembali memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia merasa pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya,tapi ia tak ingat itu kapan. Jauh dari tempat duduk Yi han terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih sedang memperhatikan Yi han. Namja berkulit putih itu akhirnya menghampiri Yi han yang masih duduk dikursinya.

"Hyung ! Luhan hyung !"Panggil namja berkulit putih itu kepada Yi han. Yi han menengok kea rah namja itu. Namja berkulit putih itu terlihat kaget saat Yi han menengok ke arahnya. Yi han menatap bingung namja didepannya.

"Nuguseo ? namaku bukan Luhan tapi Yi han."Jawab Yi han. Namja berkulit putih itu terlihat kaget dan tersirat kekecewaan dimatanya.

"Apa, apa yang kau katakana barusan hyung ? kau tak mengenalku ? aku Sehun hyung,adikmu !"Ucap namja berkulit putih itu. Sehun. Yi han merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu,tapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Maaf mungkin kau salah orang,aku benar benar tak mengenalmu."

"Yi han !"Panggil Kris dari belakang. Yi han menoleh dan menghampiri Kris.

"Kris."

"Siapa dia Yi han ?"Tanya Kris kepada Yi Han.

"Ah aku tak tahu,tiba tiba dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Luhan hyung'"Jawab Yi han. Sehun terlihat hampir menangis mendengar jawaban Yi han. Kris menatap Sehun sebentar.

"Maaf mungkin kau salah orang,dia Yi Han tunanganku bukan Luhan kakakmu."Ucap Kris kepada Sehun.

"Maaf kami harus segera pergi,ayo Yi Han."Ucap Kris lagi sebelum menarik tangan Yi han untuk pergi.

_Tes_

_Tes_

Air mata yang daritadi Sehun tahan akhirnya jatuh juga. Tangisan Sehun semakin kecang saat dilihatnya Luhan mulai menjauh. Ia tak perduli tatapan orang orang yang memandangnya aneh. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah Luhan hyungnya. Sehun meremas ujung baju sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

**-oOo-**

Sehun dan Kai terlihat berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka. Sehun berjalan dengan sangat lambat dan terkesan tanpa energy sama sekali. Kai yang heran akhirnya bertanya kepada Sehun yang berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Sehunnie,kau kenapa ?"Tanya Kai kepada Sehun. Sehun membuang nafasnya pelan.

"Kai,kau mungkin tak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku alami kemarin sore. Tapi kau harus percaya padaku !"Jawab Sehun. Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Ceritakanlah."Ucap Kai. Sehun menghembuskan nafas sebelum bercerita.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Luhan hyung."Ucap Sehun pelan. Kai terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Telinganya tak salah dengar kan ?

"Mwo !? bagaimana bisa !?"Tanya Kai tak percaya.

"Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bahkan dia berdiri tepat didepanku. Tapi anehnya dia bilang namanya Yi han bukan Luhan,lalu dia sudh bertunangan."Kata Sehun panjang lebar. Kai terdiam memproses apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan.

"Itu mungkin memang bukan Luhan hyung."Jawab Kai pelan.

"Tapi dia sangat mirip dengan Luhan hyung ! aku tak mungkin salah ! sejak kecil aku sudah bersama Luhan hyung,jadi mana mungkin aku salah lihat."Ucap Sehun lagi. Matanya mulai memanas. Sekuat tenaga Sehun tak menangis. Setidaknya dia tidak menangis didepan Kai. Kai yang melihat Sehun hampir menangis segera memeluk tubuh rapuh Sehun. Sehun sedikit tersentak,tapi ia tak menolak.

"Hiks hiks,aku hanya tak mau kehilangan Luhan hyung…"Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar. Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Ia mengusap usap punggung Sehun.

"Luhan hyung hiks selalu hiks menjagaku,tapi aku hiks malah membalasnya-"

"Sudah Sehun,kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu. Kau tak salah apa apa."Ucap Kai menenangkan Sehun.

"Tapi sakit Kai,dadaku terasa sakit saat melihatnya bersama namja lain,sakit hiks."Sehun meremas seragam sekolah Kai dengan kencang. Kai hanya mengusap punggung Sehun dan mengecup kecil dahi Sehun. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sebelum Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya dari Kai. Matanya memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Kai menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus sisa air mata Sehun dengan kedua ibu jarinya pelan.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi,ayo cepat. Kita bisa terlambat."Ucap Kai lalu menarik tangan Sehun.

.

.

.

Canteen

Sehun,Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk disalah satu meja kantin. Mereka memakan makan siang mereka dengan lahap kecuali Sehun. Ia hanya mengaduk aduk spagettinya tanpa ada niatan untuk memakannya. Kyungsoo menatap iba Sehun,ia mengusap rambut Sehun yang ada didepannya pelan.

"Makan Sehuna,nanti kau sakit."Nasehat Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat,sebelum memakan spagettinya. Bagaimana pun ia tak ingin sakit. Kalau ia sakit nanti siapa yang akan mencari Luhan hyung ?

"Hey Kyungsoo hyung ! sepertinya fansmu bertambah banyak saja ya !"Ucap Kai tiba tiba. Kyungsoo menatap Kai heran. Ada apa dengan anak ini ? Kai tersenyum jahil sebelum berbisik kepada Kyungsoo.

"_Sepertinya gadis yang disana menyukaimu hyung."Bisik Kai melirik yeoja ang ada diseberang mereka._

Kyungsoo menatap meja didepannya dan mendapatkan seorang yeoja menatapnya sambil tersenyum malu lalu melambaikan tangannya. Bang Min Ah,nama yeoja itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum paksa kepada Min ah lalu kembali menatap Sehun yang memakan spagettinya dengan lemas.

"Sehuna,tidak baik lo lama lama bersedih."Nasehat Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

_Kring kring kring !_

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Siswa siswi segera meninggalkan kantin dan pergi ke kelas masing masing. Sehun,Kai dan Kyungsoo segera merapihkan bekas makanan merak dan bergegas pergi tapi seorang yeoja menahan(?) Kyungsoo dengan memberikannya sebuah surat berwarna pink. Dan yeoja itu adalah Bang Min ah. Kyungsoo mengambil surat itu dan Min ah langsung berlari pergi dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Dia aneh."Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum meledek.

"Dia sepertinya benar benar menyukaimu hyung ! hahaha."Ledek Kai. Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah '-_-'

**-oOo-**

Sepulang sekolah Kai dan Sehun pulang bersama. Keadaan Sehun sudah lebih baik daripada tadi pagi. Kai berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya kepada Sehun. Ia sedang mencari waktu yang tepat.

"Sehuna."Panggil Kai. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kai dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Em,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Katakan saja."

"Akusebenarnyamenyukaimusejaklamasehuna."Ucap Kai tanpa koma dan titik.

"Kau bilang apa sih ? aku tak mengerti."Tanya Sehun. Kai hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku menyukai-ani mencintaimu sejak lama Sehuna."Ucap Kai dengan nada tegas. Sehun tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Kai. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali.

"A-apa !?"

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**Gyahahahaha maafkan sayaaaa TT^TT**

**Maaf bgt telat update yaa maafff T^T**

**Aku lagi sibuk bgt sama tugas sekolah adi ga bisa nerusin ni ff dalam waktu yang cepet(?). maaf juga kalau chap ini gaje dan pendek dan aneh dan bikin pusing maaf ya **

**Mohon maaf lagi karena sepertinya chap selanjutnya bakal lama update. Soalnya udah mau masuk sekolah. Aku ga bisa sering sering buka laptop maaf readers *bow**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah ngereview ni FF ! :D**

**Saranghaee :****


End file.
